Like You
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade found out Tori likes her and she is using Tori, but what happens when she finds out. Suck at summaries read and find out. Obviously I don't own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Beck's POV

Something has been not right these past few months. Jade isn't the same, there is something different. She is not ganky all the time and she is not as mean but she isn't nice. She doesn't torment Tori every time she sees her and brightens up around the girl. I got it! Why didn't I see this before? They are friends but doesn't want anyone to know. I'm glad for them. Last night was probably the best night I had because I seen... well the most wonderful person ever. So sweet and kind. Impossible to hate. I love that person so much. They understand my situation with Jade too. *he smiles to himself*

Beck! Hey Beck! *Cat says*

Huh?

Were you even listening to us? *Robbie says*

Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind.

Why were you smiling dude *Andre asked*

Oh um I just... I came to realized something.

Care to share *Andre ask*

Uh later.

Andre looks at Beck funny but lets it go since he will tell him later. They go back to talking. A few minutes later they all split to go to class, Jade and Tori leaving together because they have the same class. Beck catches Jade before she gets too far.

Jade! Want me to walk you to class?

No I'm good. I will walk with Tori.

You two have gotten pretty close these last few months.

What are you talking about?

Your not that mean to her anymore.

I just haven't felt like it lately. Now class will start soon and our class is on the other side of school. *Jade kisses Beck on the cheek then scurries off to walk with Tori*

She is always in denial of friendship. Beck thinks then heads off to class.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Jade's POV**

Beck is so stupid. He thinks I'm friends with Tori. I'm just playing the part. Robbie told me how she has a huge crush on me and would do anything for me. I'm going to get her so good at the end. I know what your thinking, I'm so evil to play with someones emotions. Yes your right. I don't give a crap about any one especially Vega. I get whatever I want out of her.

Monday I told her there was a coffee shop in Austin Texas that I loved so much. I said I would give a hobo a 3 second hug if they went and got me a cup of coffee from there. She asked me if someone I knew did it what I would do and I told her hug them for 3 seconds and give them a kiss on the cheek. Then she did the dumbest thing ever. She got it! Not only did she get it but somehow she kept it warm the whole time. It wasn't hot like if I was there but it warmed me up. I was so shocked that she did that because she had to pay for a plane ticket which had to be at least 500 bucks. I didn't believe she would do anything for me until I got my coffee Tuesday morning. I did stay true to my word, I gave her hug and kiss. She looked

It's Thursday and I'm driving her home so we can work on our project. We have to either write a song or script and perform it at the MYHAP in 2 weeks. The MYHAP stands for middle year hollywood arts party. I think we party at this school more then we do work but hey I'm not complaining. I will probably tell Beck that I'm using her when we get done working on the project tonight.

* * *

I pull up into Vega's drive way and get out to walk in after Vega unlocks the door. I drop my bag next to the couch and head to the kitchen grabbing 2 bottles of coke and head back to the couch to sit next to Vega.

So what do you want to do? *I ask handing her a coke*

I don't know. I really want to write a song but I know you like to write plays.

Well we can do a song then.

No I want to do a script.

No you don't.

Well you do.

Yes I do but you don't.

I want to do whatever you want to do.

Wow. This girl is ridicules. *Jade thinks*

Ok. Let's do both.

Both?

Yea. Like a musical play.

Ok.

Any ideas?

None.

We have until 2 weeks do you just want to watch a movie or something?

Yea. Netclick?

No way. I cancelled my Netclick. Netclick gets people pregnant.

What? How?

Because one of my mom's friends got pregnant from watching Netclick.

That can't be true.

*I grab our books and put them up then pull out my lap top from my bag and pull up a video and play it.*

See I told you so.

You can't possibly believe that. *Tori said laughing*

No but it's funny as crap. But I still don't want to watch Netclick, it sucks.

*They laugh at the reference I made to the video*

Well let me see what movies I have then. I will make sure not to trip on you.

*They laugh again at her reference*

If you do then I don't know how I would tell my parents.

My dad would kill me.

He'd kill me first.

Yea even after we explain how it was Netclick fault.

*they both laugh for about 5 minutes until we finally calm down from our fit of laughter*

Alright so what you wanna watch?

I don't see any movies you would like. Do you watch Lost Girl?

Heck yea I watch Lost Girl! I didn't think you to like a show like that.

I got into in the second season.

I've watched it ever since it came out.

Well they are on there last season.

Yea season 6. I missed the first 3 because I had other stuff to do and haven't gotten around to downloading it.

Well I have every episode from the beginning to now. I missed the first 3 too. Do you wanna watch them?

Yea put it in.

*Tori and Jade move all around the room while watching the episodes they missed. The room was filled with a lot of "What" and "No way" and "Oh my glob" and "No she didn't" and "I can't believe it" all 3 hours. Then after they talked about what they think will happen later on in the season.*

It's late I should head home, and I gotta stop by Beck's place too.

Oh ok.

You need a ride in the morning?

Yea that'll great.

See you then Vega. *Jade says as she grabs her bag and heads towards the door*

Bye Jade. *Tori says watching Jade get in her car and drive away*

* * *

Jade's POV

I pull up in front of Beck RV and see a car I don't recognize. As I'm about to knock on the door I hear voices, Beck and someone else but I can't make it out. I think about knocking but what if it's a girl. I press my ear to the door... Oh what I hear is not at all what I should be. I should bust the door door and kill them both! I get in my car and drive away thinking about 1000 ways to kill them. I don't even know who Riley is! I'm going to kill ever Riley I meet!

I'm driving on auto pilot because I'm so angry. I bet I'm driving myself over a bridge. How could he do this to me?! I've been nothing but good to him! My car is off now and my head is on the steering wheel. I look up to see Im outside Vega's house. I subconsciously drove to Vega's house? I get out and go to the side of the house and climb the tree outside her window.

I look in to see her light on and she is at her desk writing something. I knock on her window but I guess she doesn't hear me. I open the window. Why doesn't she lock her window I don't know. I close it once I'm in and lock it. I now see she has ear buds in and as I get closer I can hear the music and it sounds like... Escape the Fate... Situations. I had no idea she like that. I thought she listened to Barney haha I guess I was wrong.

I think about scaring her but I decide against it. I don't know why I'm hear but I am. Maybe she will do something stupid and make me laugh. Maybe I should tell her what happened. Maybe I should just go. I don't know. I just sit on her bed and wait. I don't wait long either, she takes out her ear buds then stretches. When she turns around I'm surprised she doesn't scream when she sees me. She looks really tired, i mean it was 11 when I left and it is probably near 12 now.

Jade, what's wrong?

*She gets up and sits next to me and wipes my face. I didn't notice I was crying until she did that.*

Nothing.

Somethings wrong. Other wise you wouldn't be here.

*Jade sigh* Well I went over to Beck's and I heard...

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

To one of my guest comments... Dude you gotta calm down. Thank you but calm down. I usually don't update every day not even 1 time a week. But on with the story. Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Oh Jade I'm so sorry.

It's just not fair.

*I've been crying ever since I started telling Tori what I heard. I'm not sure how I got in her bed being held by her because we started on top of the bed sitting on the edge.*

He doesn't deserve me.

No he doesn't.

He is a cheating bastard.

Yes he is.

I don't deserve to be loved.

Don't say that.

It's true. I'm unlovable.

Stop it.

No one will love me.

Stop Jade. He is just a selfish turd.

But I made him do it.

What? No you didn't. He did it with help from no one.

I'm so horrible.

No your not.

No one will ever love me again.

Stop saying that.

I'm so stupid.

No your not. You are smart.

How did I not see this coming?

Love is blind Jade.

How would you know?

*She pulls away a bit and looks me in the eyes and all I see is love and hurt.*

I just know.

I'm sorry.

You don't need to be sorry Jade.

I'm so sorry Tori.

Shh don't talk anymore.

*She pulls me close again and I eventually stop crying and fall asleep.*

* * *

It's been 2 week since I talked to Tori about what happened with Beck. I talk to Beck like nothing happened. I won't dare bring it up no matter how much it hurts, but I have been staying at his place ever since. I don't want it to happen again. I'm suppose to go to Vega's house so we can get started with our project due this Friday. I'm afraid to go though, I just don't want to leave and her come over. *Beep* A new text from Beck. He said he will be staying at Andre's tonight. Whew ok I don't have to worry about tonight then. *ring ring* Finally the final bell. I meet Vega at my car while watching Andre and Beck talk at there cars.

Hey West.

Sup Vega.

I have an idea of what I want to do. You might not want to though.

I have an idea too.

You first.

I want to break up with Beck in it.

Ok. I was on the lines of that. I was thinking a song of what he did or what your going to do. And the play maybe acts it out.

We could make it like a music video type thing.

Yea good idea.

Alright. We will get most of it written tonight and I will bring my stuff over tomorrow.

Okay.

* * *

 **1 am**

Alright we got basically everything.

Yea. I can get Sinjin to come over to record it.

Actually tell him to come over Thursday.

Why Thursday?

We need to proof read and practice.

Oh right. Ok I will tell him at school tomorrow. Wow it's late...or early.

Yea it is. I guess I should be leaving.

Why don't you spend the night?

I don't have any clothes over here and I'm not wearing yours.

What's wrong with my clothes?

Well I just don't want to look like skittles. Taste the rainbow.

Haha very funny. I have a black T shirt and Black sweat pants.

I'll take it. Now let go to bed.

*We both get up leaving a mess of papers all over the floor intending to clean it up when we wake up in the morning.*

.

Leave comments and Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Leave comments and reviews!

.

This morning me and Vega cleaned up the mess we left in the floor last night then we got ready for school and left. I didn't see her parents at all last night or this morning I wonder if they were even there. All I heard throughout the house was Trina's horrible singing. I thought my brain was going to pop. Thank glob that's over. But last night went pretty good. We only have to do a few modifications then we'll be ready to rehearse. *Beep*

T- Hey I'm going out of town today. Let's go over the stuff when I get back Wednesday.

J- Yea ok no prob but where you going.

T- Parris

J- Paris only has one R and if you come back tomorrow you won't have enough time to do anything.

T- Sorry I meant Perris. It's like 2 hours away.

J- Oh check what you type before you end it.

T- End it? :)

J- Shut it Vega... I meant to do that.

T- Sure you did

J- I did!

T- What ever floats your boat Jadey.

J- Whatever. When you leaving?

T- Now. I'm about to pass your class.

When I see that I don't bother sending anything back I just walk out of the class room it's only like 5 mins of school left anyway. When I walk out I bump right into Vega and she stumbles but I grab her waist and hold onto her so she doesn't fall. She starts blushing so I let her go and step back.

My mom is outside.

Well school will be over any second so I'll walk you out.

Okay.

So where were your parent last night and this morning. They were working. I kinda spent 1000 dollars so they had to earn it back.

What did you spend that kind of money on?

Uhh... it's not important.

*She starts blushing again then I remember that coffee she got me. It's technically my fault. Oh well. Hmm... I'm going to grant her a little gift or I guess I'll grant her parents a gift.*

Well then here we are.

See you tomorrow Jade.

Later Vega

We hug then I open the back door for her to get in and wave to the Vega's. Since I know no one will be at the house I can sneak in the stuff today. I go and get in my car and drive to my place to get some stuff. After spending a few minutes at my house I go to the store to buy something to put it in and a card. I decide to just put it in a paper bag and I get someone outside the store to write on the card "For your troubles" then I get in my car and put the stuff in the paper bag.

When I get to the Vega's house I get the key from under the mat and unlock the door. I go upstairs the the Vega's room and place the bag on there bag then put the card leaning against the bag. I laugh to myself. I hope he doesn't think its a bomb and call SWAT. I guess I should go now, I leave and lock the door putting the key right were it was before.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Leave Comments and Reviews!

I left the Vega's house and I've been in Becks RV ever since. Thinking about Beck and Vega. It's 11 where the heck is he! He should be home by now. He didn't text me and no one else knows where he is either. I put a GPS on his phone because I was super over protective. I don't want to use but I do, and I will. I put my Jordan's on then get in my car hooking my phone up to my car and tell it to track Beck. It tells me exactly where he is and I follow it.

He is by himself but he is sitting in front of a club. A guy gets in his car so I guess he is picking up his friends... Oh heck no! I know I did not just see what I thought I saw. I must be going crazy. I'm going home and just gonna wait for him. I hope what I saw was not what I saw. I don't know what else to do so I will go back to the RV and lay down. I'm probably totally wrong about this.

 **1:30 am at RV**

Finally Beck is home. I'm sitting and the table in the back of his RV but get up to open the door for him. He smells like alcohol, and perfume or is that cologne? Oh glob I can't tell it must be one of those either or things. That mean I seen right. And lipstick on his collar! Those are not a freaking woman's lips glob dang it! He leans into kiss me and I push him away. I can't believe him! He is oh geez he is cheating on me with a man. Wait... No. Ok. Breath. Ok. Maybe I haven't lost him yet. I'm going to get him his favorite breakfast and make it look like and smell like I made it.

 **Morning time**

I went down to Great Eating and got Beck's favorite. Eggs, Ham mad like bacon, and a piece of toast. Yea I know it's a simple breakfast but there is one difference. It cost a fortune. That's why he only goes there every other year. I can go to red Lobster 5 times and still cost less then what I just spent. Beck is the only person I know that says it's better because they use a type of seasoning.

But anyway I heated up a pan and put some butter in it just to make it look greasy like I did something. The smell from the food is strong enough that it flows through the RV. I throw the box in the trash out side. I go over to beck after I place the plate on the table.

Beck, Wake up. I made breakfast.

*Beck groans*

Ok. I bought it but it looks like I made it. I got your favorite.

*Beck smiles then Jade smiles until she hears what he says*

Mmm... Riley *He smiles sleepily*

What?!

I get my bag then leave. I get in my car and leave. I can't freaking believe what he just said! He said that woman's name! Mans name! Riley! Ugh! I grip the stirring wheel so tight I think I might crush it. I don't even know where I'm going. I don't know what to do. I... I'm going to make him suffer. In front of the whole school! He will suffer!

*Screech!*

Leave Comments and Reviews!

What happened?! I don't know? Or do I?


	6. Chapter 6

Leave Comments and Reviews!

*Screech!*

Holy chiz! Oh my glob. That has to be the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't even know where I am right now. I drive off again because nothing hit anything. The car I almost hit stopped when I did so we were making a right angle with our cars. Glob! That was so freaking scary! I let them go first the I drove off, putting my GPS on so I know where I am. I still have no clue but when I say go home I see Im 30 minutes away. I didn't know I was driving that long. It's getting light outside now so I go ahead and head to my special place.

I climb the latter then go through the window of the abandoned building. I walk through it to the top floor. I laugh as I still see my bear from when I was little. Last time I was hear was when I was 12. Yea not that long ago since I'm only 17 but still. I had no reason to come hear. I was comfortable just wear I was. I even thought about bringing Beck here. I'm so glad now that my mind always said no. Mu broom is still in the corner and my blanket. I walk over and shake out my blanket then I dust off the table I built and lay it down. I grab my bear and dust and pat him off then put him in the chair I built.

I grab the broom from the corner and start sweeping and singing the one and only song I ever sing while I swept here. I dance while I sing my song from Cinderella. Even though the song is nothing like me I just loved the song ever since I seen the movie.

( **Brandy-In my own little chair** )

 _I'm as mild and as meek_

 _As a mouse_

 _When I hear a command_

 _I obey_

 _But I know there's one spot_

 _In my house_

 _Where no one can stand_

 _In my way_

 _._

 _In my own little corner_

 _In my own little chair_

 _I can be whatever_

 _I want to be_

 _._

 _On the wings of my fancy_

 _I can fly anywhere_

 _And the world will_

 _Open its arms to me_

 _I'm a young Egyptian princess_

 _Or a milkmaid_

 _I'm the greatest primadonna_

 _In Milan_

 _I'm a heiress who has always_

 _Had her silk made_

 _By her own flock of silkworms_

 _In Japan_

 _I'm a girl men go mad for_

 _Loves a game I can play_

 _With a cool and confident_

 _Kind of air_

 _._

 _Just as long as I stay_

 _In my own little corner_

 _All alone_

 _In my own_

 _Little chair_

 _I can be whatever_

 _I want to be_

 _._

 _I'm a thief in Calcutta_

 _I'm a queen in Peru_

 _I'm a mermaid_

 _Dancing upon the sea_

 _I'm a huntress on an_

 _African Safari_

 _It's a dangerous type of sport_

 _And yet it's fun_

 _In the night I sally forth_

 _To seek my quarry_

 _And I find_

 _I forgot to bring my gun_

 _I am lost in the jungle_

 _All alone and unarmed_

 _When I meet a lioness_

 _In her lair_

 _._

 _Then I'm glad to be back_

 _In my own little corner_

 _All alone in my own_

 _Little chair_

.

By the time I'm done singing I'm done sweeping too. I hate cleaning but when I sing I get it done quick. I remember whenever my mom would make me mad or sad I would sneak out and come here. I had no reason to come back until now. Ever since dad left us we started getting along. He wasn't really ever there but he was there. He was present and he picked me up from school and that's as far as it went. He use to beat my mother, I didn't know he did until I read he diary a few months ago. She never said a bad word about him though. He just wasn't meant to be a father or husband. He was mean't to be a business man and that's it.

He pays mostly everything. Mom has a job so she can put food on the table and we'll have clothes on our back and spending money but he covers everything else. He even has it were if he dies we will be covered in all finances for 10 years. He has the business going to mom then me. We don't have to do anything all we have to do is make sure things are going good. It's great and all but I'd rather be homeless and have a loving father.

But hey! who cares. You can't change that. Stuff happens, get over it because you can't change it. I feel a lot better just being here and thinking back on the memories. I'm still mad at Beck and he will get what he deserves. I look at my watch and I've been here the whole school day almost. I go down to my car and get the script and song to make a few changes and proof read it. It looks good but I'm gonna wait to proof read it with Vega.

I pull out my phone to see 19 messages from my friends and Beck. Cat saying how she misses me and asking where I am. Robbie asking where I am. Andre asking me if something is wrong. Then Beck asking where I am and saying he misses his babe. Is he serious? This is crazy. I respond to everyone but Beck telling them I'm fine. I text Tori to see if she is home yet and I get an immediate respond.

T- Im 20 mins away

J- Good Im on my way

T- You don't even give me time to rest

J- Nope you don't need it

T- How would you know what I need

J- Because Im me

T- Sure

J- I should be there about 10 mins after you get in

T- Okay C U then

* * *

When I got to the Vega's house I walked in to see a paper bag in the middle of the living room table and everyone smiling at each other.

What's going on?

Oh Jade! Someone gave us 50,000 dollars! *Tori says jumping up and down in front of Jade*

Thats great Vega I'm happy for you guys!

It's truly a blessing. *Mother Vega says*

We can start working 1 shift at a time again. *Father Vega says*

I wish I could find the person to thank them *mother Vega said*

Me too. But the note clearly states not to look for them because they will soon know how much we appreciate it. *Father Vega said*

Now that I think about that. Does that mean we have a stalker? *Tori ask*

If we do they are more like an angel looking over us. *Father Vega said*

Vega do you wanna get started on the project? I made some changes.

I just drove for 3 hours can I take a nap. *Tori says dramatically*

Sure. I will just be down here ok.

You can come to my room if you want. Unless you want to be alone. *Tori looks down*

Yea I'll come up. I will set the stuff up on your desk too *Jade says grabbing her bag*

Fine by me *Tori says going up the stairs followed by Jade*

Do you mind if I nap with you *Jade ask rubbing the back of her neck looking at the floor*

Not at all. Long day at school?

No. Just... Long day. When we proof read our stuff you'll understand some. *Jade says as she finishes putting the papers on Tori's desk*

Ok. Well come lay down so you can forget about your day. *Tori says getting on the bed with her arms out and a tired look*

You gotta tell me about your trip later too *Jade says as she wraps her arms around Tori*

I will but now sleep. *Tori said and almost instantly they both fell asleep*

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Ok. Well this is good. We only have a few words to say. The rest will be singing and acting without words. *Tori says*

Yea. Will Sinjin stay the night or go home?

Do you mind if he stays?

No *Jade says* He is not that bad at sleeping over. He's not a creep.

Haha ok I will tell him to bring some clothes.

Now tell me about your Trip Vega.

I wanna know about your day though. It seems interesting.

Your trip first.

Ok. It's not much to tell though.

Tell me what happened from the time you left to the time you got back. Every little detail.

Ok. *Tori clears her throat* Well I said bye to you then rode down to my grand dad's house in Perris. I slept the whole way down listening to music. When we got there my grand dad gave me a big hug kinda like Cats hugs. He gave Trina a small hug like how you hug Cat when your annoyed. I went inside and sat on the couch then this girl walked in, I had no idea who she was so I introduced myself.

 **FLASHBACK** (Of useless info)

Hello, my name is Tori Vega. *Tori says standing up and putting her hand out*

Hi, Im Megan Fox. You must be Tim's grand daughter.

Yea I am. How do you know him?

Well my father and him were pretty close friends so he was like an uncle to me. My father passed a few years ago and I've been here ever since.

I'm sorry.

Don't be, we weren't close.

Oh.

So how long will you be staying?

I'll be leaving sometime around 2 tomorrow.

Well we have much to do.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Then I slept and ate and slept some more. Then I drove home and here I am.

Sounds boring. What did you do with the girl?

Uh nothing. *Tori answers fast blushing*

Really? *Jade ask not believing her at all*

Yup we did nothing at all. Now tell me about your day.

Well ok. I...

Jade?

I found out Beck is cheating on me with a guy and I was thinking I could still win him back. So I got his favorite breakfast but when I tried to wake him up he said his name and I got pissed... I was so angry I got in my car and was speeding and almost crashed.

Oh my glob Jade are you ok?! *Tori asked worried and checking her for bruises*

I'm fine and that happened this morning *Jade chuckled as Tori checks her*

You went to school after that!

No. If you would listen you would know.

Ok continue. *Tori says looking at Jade*

Well I scared myself but I was still mad so I went to my place. My hiding place and I cleaned it up and just kind of reminisced the whole day and I re wrote some stuff as we read and then I came here.

What did you think about? *Tori asked curiously*

Just about what I use to do and why I would go to my place. I thought about how much had changed and when I stopped going.

Jade?

Yea.

Are you going to not going to be friends with Beck after this since he, umm, cheated on you?

I've known beck since 6th grade so like 5 years. I don't think we will ever be as close as we were but I don't want to lose him as a friend.

Okay.

Yea.

Well how do you want or video to go? *Tori ask*

I was thinking that I'm in the kitchen cooking and I bring it to you while your in bed and when I say to wake up you call his name. Oh and you'll play a man too.

Ok. Then we start the music after that?

Yes and before I sing the last verse we are going to put in a fight.

A fight?

Yea. It will be at night. You go to this club and pick him up then I start tripping in my car and call up my crew then we stop you and I go over to the guy and punch him and then every one will go at it. When everyone starts going at it the camera will zoom in on you and me then I sing the rest of the song. Well have end credits too. Saying who was who but we won't say Beck's name because it will be obvious to everyone that knows me and Beck.

Okay that sounds good. So do you want our friends in it? I mean to play your crew and the guy.

No we are going to get some randomers.

Meaning? *Tori asked confused*

Just some other kids from our school. Quite a few live over here so they won't have to stay they can just be here for a few minutes for that scene.

Oh ok. Well what do you want to do now?

Well I should be getting home its 9.

Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school.

.

Leave Comment and Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Tori's POV

.

Beck is such a butt head. How could he do something like this? I just don't understand that. If he wanted to be with a guy he could of just told Jade and break up with her. He should of known he was going to get caught. I should tell Sinjin to put his name as the cheating boyfriend but I know Jade won't like that. What he did was wrong, very wrong. He doesn't deserve to be her friend after what he has done.

But I shouldn't be concerned about what Beck has done I should be thinking about how I'm going to ask Jade out after she dumps him. I mean I can't just go up to her and ask her out, it has to be special or at least different. Hmm... I got it! I'll ask her where is one place that she has always wanted to go. I bet it's a coffee shop, I always see her in Coffee Everything. I can totally afford that place too.

Maybe I'll tell her to meet me there and I can ask her out there... Nah that's the normal way. Meet at a coffee shop, no I have to be different. I have to ask her where she would love to go one day. And I will take us there. I mean I know how to drive I just didn't pass for my license. If I get pulled over any cop will recognize me and I will get of the hook. I could... *ding ding* School is out already? It seems like this week has passed by quick.

I head to my locker to put my get my bag and here comes Sinjin. Good I don't have to look for him.

Hey Tori

Hey Sinjin. I wanted to tell you that you won't need to bring anything because Jade is setting up her stuff.

So she has a camera and everything.

Yea. She told me she will have every thing set up but the time we get to my house. *Tori says getting into Sinjin's car*

Ok cool. So what all am I doing? *Sinjin ask pulling off*

Well I've told you the part we do in the house after we get that it'll be dark and some kids are going to help us. We will have to record from a few different angles so we can switch. When Jade picks up her phone and looks like she is yelling in it that's when I will show up and 2 kids will bring there cars and everyone will start getting into it. That's when you focus on me and Jade and I have some of my dad's friends helping so when you see cop cars don't freak.

Wow. Sounds amazing.

Thanks. When we get back to my house after that we will have to get that music and video in sync.

Have you already got the music, like recorded it? *Sinjin ask getting out the car*

Yea. Andre help us with that part. *Tori says going in the house*

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to make a chapter with them preparing and making the song but it just didn't make sense. I been working on that chapter since I posted the story, but now it's caught up with me. On to reading now. Leave Comments and Review!

.

Friday aka MYHAP

.

*Yawn...stretch...looks at clock*

Oh my glob! Guys wake up! *Tori yells shaking Sinjin and Jade*

*Jade and Sinjin groan*

Come on. Wake up we are late for school!

It's ok to be a little late Vega *Jade says sitting up*

Yea she is right give me 5 more minutes *Sinjin says closing his eyes*

That's the spirit Sin *Jade says laying back down*

No! Second period is starting now! *Tori yells pushing Jade and Sinjin off the bed*

Hey! *They both yell falling on each other*

We need to get ready so we don't miss 3rd period!

Fine *Jade says throwing Sinjin his clothes* Go to the bathroom Sinjin.

Ok *He goes to the bathroom and closes the door to get ready*

I can't believe we overslept! I can't believe no one woke us up!

Calm down Vega. We stayed up late last night. I mean it was like 3 or 4 when we took our showers. *Jade says putting her clothes on*

I would think that my parents would of woken us up knowing the project was due today!

Vega calm down. Geez you need a chill pill. They probably knew we were tired so they let us sleep in.

*sigh* Yea I guess your right.

Of course I'm right. *Jade says walking over to the bathroom door knocking* Ok Sin you can come out.

Do you think I should cut my hair Jade? *Sinjin ask opening the door*

What kind of hair cut would you have?

Umm just enough to comb and maybe grow out my beard.

Hmm... You know I didn't notice until now that you have a beard. *Jade says touching Sinjin's face*

Well I always shave it to look like a baby face in the morning.

All this grew over night?

Yea.

Keep it and let me cut your hair when we get to school.

Do you even know how to cut hair? *Sinjin asked Jade*

Of course I do. Vega do you have a hair cutting thingy by any chance?

No but my dad does. I'll get it for you. *Tori says finishing brushing her hair out and handing it to Jade* You should brush that stuff on your head

*Jade chuckles* Ok

Are you going to cut it during lunch time? *Sinjin ask*

No way. I'm not missing my lunch for you. We will go in the janitors closet and I'll cut you and hopefully finish before lunch starts.

Oh ok.

Here you go *Tori says handing Sinjin the hair cut kit*

Thanks *Sinjin says*

No prob. Are y'all hungry?

Yea but I thought you wanted to get to school before 3rd class starts. *Jade says smirking and putting Tori's brush down*

I can stop at Mcd's on the way. We have enough o get there if we leave now.

Ok let's then. *Jade says putting her shoes on*

Is it ok if I leave my car here? *Sinjin asked Tori*

Yea. Fine by me.

Come on people I want food and coffee. *Jade says walking out the door and getting in her car*

Impatient much *Sinjin says getting in the back*

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

My brain is about to take another vacation guys. I tried to ask it to stay but it's packing up. Hopefully I can get a couple more chapter's in before it sets sea. And to JoriForever1 no it is not your fault. You keep me motivated with all my other Reviewers. I love you guys! Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

 **Janitor's closet**

.

Jade?

What?

I know I'm not your friend or really even your associate but I wanted to know what's with you and Tori?

Your right. Your not my friend but what do you mean?

You hated her and then you don't and your breaking up with Beck. *Sinjin said*

She told you I'm breaking up with him?!

No but I had to record your video. It was kinda obvious.

Well... Nothing is with us. *Jade says starting to cut his hair again*

So you 2 aren't together?

No.

Uhh... Do you want to be?

What?

I mean because you seem so close now and Tori has started doing so much for you. You ask and she gets it no questions asked. *Sinjin says really fast*

She does all that stuff because she likes me.

I know that but Tori likes everyone. She doesn't do that for everyone.

No I mean Vega likes likes me.

Oh. And your ok with that?

Yea, I use her to get whatever I want.

That's not right Jade. I mean that is a new level of mean.

So what? I am mean that's me.

Jade, I think you are taking it too far.

I don't care what you think. *Jade says brushing off the cut hair*

I'm just saying you should really think about what your doing. *Sinjin says standing up*

I have thought about it. I get whatever I want and don't have to do anything. *She says looking at Sinjin*

That's playing with her emotions.

So...

It's as bad as cheating on her because your using her.

Look your not my friend or my anything at that so I don't have to explain or talk to you about this.

Ok. But I just have one question. *The bell rings*

Hurry up. Im not missing lunch. *Jade says putting the hair cut kit in her bag*

How did you feel when you found out Beck was cheating on you? *Sinjin says then leaves the Janitor's closet leaving Jade to her thoughts.

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I might not update for a while guys. My great gma passed a few days ago. She was 103 years old. She lived a happy long life. But it sad even though we are happy. We will see her on paradise earth, for sure. Leave Comment and Reviews!

.

 **MYHAP**

.

Jade we are on after they finish there song *Tori says to Jade*

He is so stupid *Jade thinks*

Jade?

He thinks he can tell me what to do *Jade thinks*

Jade?

Were not even friends *Jade thinks*

Jade?

He isn't even in our friends group *Jade thinks*

Jade?!

What?!

What's wrong with you today? *Tori ask*

What are you talking about?

You've been zoning out all day.

I just have a lot on my mind.

Do you want to talking about it later?

No. It's not that serious.

Well for you to keep zoning out it seems like it is.

When will our video show? *Jade ask changing the subject*

After they are done.

It's about time. I want to go home, if it wasn't for this assignment I wouldn't be here.

You should really cheer up Jade.

I don't want to cheer up.

Of course you don't. *Tori says turning her attention to the stage*

Finally our video. *Jade takes out her phone and adjust the lights to go dark while everyone looks at the screen*

.

.

 **(It's A Wrap by Mary J Blige** [You should watch the video so it makes more sense] Tori would be the back up singer)

 _._

 _You came home late last night you smelled just like the scent of him_

 _Not only that but you had lipstick all over your shirt_

 _I'm thinking to myself this man has no respect for me_

 _I knew it all along cause you were talking in your sleep_

 _._

 _It's a wrap_

 _Why you go and do me like that_

 _I thought the love was good_

 _But I misunderstood baby_

 _It's a wrap_

 _And I am not surprised_

 _How you could sit right here_

 _And look me in my eyes and tell a lie_

 _._

 _I Heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _I heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _I heard you_

 _._

 _What you were saying in your sleep it violated me_

 _No doubt about it but there's nothing left for you and me_

 _Because you're busted and I might as well go on_

 _Boy it's gonna take a long time to make this a happy home_

 _._

 _You know it's a wrap_

 _Why you go and do me like that_

 _I thought the love was good_

 _But I misunderstood baby_

 _It's a wrap_

 _And I am not surprised_

 _How you could sit right here_

 _And look me in my eyes_

 _And tell a lie_

 _._

 _Heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _I heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

I heard you

 _._

 _All you had to say was I don't wanna be with you_

 _Why don't you tell the truth cause I already got the proof_

 _It will never be the same you know it's a crying shame_

 _Cause now I am disgusted cause you are so cold busted_

 _._

 _I heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _I heard you calling his name_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _Heard you calling his name_

 _I wash my head with you_

 _In your sleep at night_

 _Im so so through_

 _What are we gonna do_

 _Cause I'm through with you_

 _I heard you_

 _._

 _Why you go and do me like that_

 _I thought the love was good_

 _But I misunderstood baby_

 _It's a wrap_

 _And I am not surprised_

 _How you could sit right here_

 _And look me in my eyes and tell a lie_

 _._

.

*After the video is over, everyone gets up and applause*

Later Vega *Jade says standing and leaving, but not missing the expression on Beck's face*

.

Jade's POV

.

I walk out of school after our video was over and I seen the look on Beck's face. He looked surprised and sad and a little sorry. He might be sorry but I don't care, he should have broken it off and now I have.

He knows I'm accepting, he should have told me. But I really don't care anymore. You can't change the past, just have to wait on the future. I think I'm just gonna go home and forget about my life all together tonight. There's a note on my car. I can't get a ticket I'm not even double parked... this time*Jade grabs the note* Oh some idiot bumped my car, why would you leave a note though. I'm not mad though it's not scratched.

My car is old and expensive but I'm not a freak about my car. I love it and call it my baby when I brag but I won't kill you if you put a scratch on it. So I ball up the paper and get in my car and drive home.

.

I'm right around the corner and I suddenly don't feel so good. I pull over quickly and open my door. I start throwing up everywhere. I swear I throw up everything I've ate this week. It's like I was never going to stop. I get back in my car after finally stopping and head home again.

I still don't feel good but I have no idea why. I finally get home and I'm kinda swaying to the front door. My mom opens the door and starts yelling. I don't really understand her though, all I see is her mouth going. I pass her and go up to my room, I crawl up the stairs... literally.

When I get in my room I try to close the door but it just seems so heavy I only pushed it a few feet. It has a crack big enough that my mom can still see me. Not like the crack matters because she opens the door and continues yelling at me. I'm crawling on the floor and all she can do is yell at me.

I try to talk but all I do is mumble and slur every word that comes out my mouth. She is still yelling, I know she isn't much of a mother but I would think she would be concerned. She hasn't yelled at me non stop like this since, last year when I came in drunk. Whats her prob... Ohhhh! She thinks I'm drunk! That explains it now, I would tell her I'm not but my words still comes out as mumbles.

I suddenly have a burst of energy but it's for a short time. Just enough for me to run to my bathroom and throw up more in the toilet. How can I still be able to barf?! I swear all I have now is stomach acid... That's not throw up, that's blood. Oh my glob that's blood. My mom comes in still yelling but when she sees me she looks terrified and worried. She walks toward me then starts crying and says "No and why" over and over.

I start throwing up blood again and she runs out the bathroom. I guess in the end she was the same person she was when she was with my dad. She just left me like I'm not throwing up my insides. I try to call out for her because I want her. I don't know why I want her but I do.

She comes back but I never did call her successfully. She is on the phone crying, I still have no idea what's going on. I came home from school threw up then start swaying and not really hearing then to get to my room to throw up blood. Next thing I know... I'm out.

.

.

Until next time. Be Breezy! Leave Comments and Reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Ugh... Where am I? *Jade ask in a low voice*

Jade? Oh baby. Your in the hospital. *Her mother says holding her hand*

Your hand is all sweaty, that's gross. *Jade says in a groggy voice*

*Liz chuckles through a cry* Oh sweetie I'm so sorry.

Why are you sorry?

Because I was yelling at you and just making you feel worse.

Oh mom shut up. You probably thought I was drunk or high. *Jade tries to scowl*

That doesn't excuse it.

Yes it does. I hate crying. Why are you crying?

Because my baby is in the hospital and I think I know why.

Because I was throwing up blood.

Yes but it might be something else.

Something else? *Jade ask opening her eyes and looking at her mother*

I don't want to say until the doctor tells me.

No. Tell me what you think it is.

I never told you about your father side of the family. I never thought it would happen to you because he is almost 50.

What does he have to do with anything? *Jade ask sitting up a bit*

*Her mother sighs* Since he knew all his family lived short lives. 20 was middle aged for them. Rarely did they live past 40.

Why?

They have this disease. It's called Lupus. It's when the immune system attacks it self.

Do I have it? *Jade asked laying back down*

I don't know honey, I don't know.

So I'm going to die at 40.

No. Please don't say that. *Her mother starts crying again*

Chiz I'm sorry, don't start crying again. I hate it when people cry mom.

I know. That's why I try not to cry.

Stop crying. I shouldn't have said that. *Jade says trying to comfort her mom as best as possible*

You have always been strong like your father. *Liz looks at Jade* Thank you for being so strong.

Don't thank me. You make me feel like I'm dying. *Her mother starts to tear up again* And I'm not. I'm fine.

Your father should be here any minute. I guess I will wait outside. *She stands to walk out but Jade pulls her back down with the little strength she has*

No. I want you to stay. Please stay with me. *She looks into her mother's eye with that look that no mother can say no to*

Ok honey, I'll stay. *Knock knock*

Jade? *Her father walks in the room* Liz. *He says looking at his wife*

David *She says back but holds back a glare knowing it's not the time or place*

*He walks over to Jade and looks at her* Honey, how do *She cuts him off before he finishes*

I'm not your honey and I'm fine. *she says scowling the best she could in her condition*

*knock knock*

Can I talk to you 2 outside? *The doctor ask*

No. I want to hear. *Jade says then the doctor looks at Liz and she nods at him* Give it to me straight, no stalling. *Jade says eagerly*

Well... You have Lupus *Everyone sighs* Usually it would show signs. The most common is a rash. Normally on the face, but there is no physical sign of it anywhere on you.

Well what do I have to do to get the medicine to get rid of it? *Jade ask sounding bored*

Umm...

Honey, there is no getting rid of it.

That's why most of my family died before they hit 40. *Jade's dad says*

What?! I just thought your family was too stubborn to accept the medicine. *She looks at her father*

They were. *He responds*

What?

They didn't take the medicine. *He says*

We can give you medicine to slow it down *the doctor says*

I don't want it. *Jade tells him*

Honey...

No mom. *She cuts her off* I don't want to live sick. I will live for as long as this thing will let me. No longer no shorter. I'm going to let nature take it's course. *Jade looks at her mother*

That's why my family didn't live to 40.

I know but everything happens for a reason. That's what you always said mom.

I want you to think about this Jade, I mean really think. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do but I want you to think about it. *Liz says looking at Jade*

Ok. I will put some thought into it but umm... Can we leave now? *She looks at the doctor*

Yes, we just need your parents to sign. You should be out in few minutes. *The doctor says giving the 2 the paper work. Just as he is about to leave Jade stops him*

Wait.

Yes.

How... Umm... How long do you think I have? *Jade looks at the doctor*

We really don't know but the test that we have ran on you. I would say... 3 months.

3 months? Dang... So much for my whole life ahead of me. *Jade says getting up*

That's not accurate it is just my opinion. *He clarifies*

Ok. Thanks, I guess.

I will send a nurse up here to gather the paper work.*The doctor says leaving the room*

So... *Jade trails off looking between her parents filling out the paper work* Mom.

Yes honey. *Liz looks up from what she is doing and when she sees Jade they have a look of understanding* If you need me I will be right outside.

Thanks mom. *Her mom gets up and walks out the door* Father. *Jade says and gets David to look up from what he is doing*

Yes Jade.

What do think about this whole situation?

I think you should do what ever you feel is right.

Mmm... Good. How is life treating you?

Alright until now. What about you?

Same.

Are you going to do anything different now?

Nope.

Ok.

Ok.

*Jade's mom and the nurse come in at that point*

You can go now *the nurse says*

.

 **At Home**

 **Jade's Thoughts**

I can't believe the chiz I've been through tonight. My life is so crazy. I guess I should get some sleep. Beck will probably come over tomorrow to talk. *Sigh* It should be quick and easy, I mean I've put his business out there for everyone to see so I'm done. When he comes over I will say I forgive you and I'm over it, and maybe we could try for friends. Easy right? Well it's late *looks at watch* or early. I hope he doesn't come over early. *Knock knock* Who would be knocking on my door at 3 in the morning? Do they know who's house this is? *Liz yells from her room that she isn't coming out until morning* Well I guess that means I have to get it. *Jade walks up the stairs and opens the door*

Can I stay the night? *sniff*

Umm...

.

Leave Comments and Reviews! I want to thank JoriForever1 for helping with this chapter, you rock. Until next time. Be Breezy!


	13. Chapter 13

I say glob because of adventure time. Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Can I stay the night? *sniff*

Umm...

Please *Tori looks up at Jade*

Oh my glob. *Jade takes Tori's hand and pulls her in her house down stairs to her room* Who did this to you? *Jade closes her door and sits Tori on the bed*

I don't want to *sniff* talk about that.

Vega. You need to tell me who did this. No one has the right to hit you.

Please Jade. *sniff sniff* I just want to forget about it. *sniff*

I'm sorry Vega but you need to tell me now before I do something to the wrong person.

Jade please.

No. Tell me right now or I swear I will take you home and tell your parents.

*sniff* No don't do that. They can't know I came here. *sniff*

Then tell me.

Ok. *sniff* After the MYHAP, Ryder had a party at his house and everyone was going. We were all having fun and drinking. *sniff* Ryder started drinking too much and I tried to leave and he didn't want me to so I stayed a little longer. He tried to take me to his room *sniff*

Don't tell me you *Jade interrupts Tori then Tori interrupts her*

I told him no, but he kept trying. He asked me why I wouldn't go and I said because I like someone and it wasn't him. He backed off a little then he said who and *sniff* I told him... then he said the person was a low class loser so I hit him and he hit me back.

I'm going to kill that bastard! *Jade gets up but Tori pulls her back down*

Andre and Beck took care of him. He won't be seen for a while.

They killed him? Wow I did think they had it in them.

No they didn't kill him *Tori laughed* They beat him up. I don't think anyone will recognize him when he does come back to school.

I better not recognize him or he will be dead. I never liked that guy.

...Thank you for letting me stay here tonight Jade. It means a lot.

Yea no problem.

Could you help me cover the bruise?

Yea lets get it clean. Don't want an infection. *Jade gets up goes to the bathroom to get a towel to clean Tori's bruise*

Jade.

Hmm. *Jade wipes the blood away on Tori's face*

Do you... umm...

Do I what? *Jade throws the towel to the other side of the room*

Do you... Did you... Have you... uh...

You can ask me anything you want.

Have you ever been attracted to a girl?

A few, why?

I just was wondering. *Tori scoots up to the top of the bed*

Do you?

One.

Who is it? *Jade scoots up to the top of the bed next to Tori*

I rather not say. *Tori looks down in her lap playing with her fingers*

Why not? Do I know her? *Jade smirks knowing exactly who Tori is talking about*

Yea you do.

Is it Alyssa?

No.

Is it Cat

No.

Is it Lola?

No. I'm not going to tell you.

Is it Taylor?

No. I told you I'm not telling.

Is it Linda?

No. Stop guessing.

Is it Maya?

Jade.

Oh it's me. *Jade gasp then scoots so close to Tori there is no more space between them*

I...

Cat got your tongue Vega?

Jade.

Vega *Jade mocks*

Yes. It is now can you get back on your side of the bed? *Tori blushes*

I knew it. *Jade scoots over giving Tori some space* Your bad at hiding things like that. You wouldn't leave me alone.

Wait you knew!?. *Tori's face is as red as a strawberry*

I like you too Vega. *Jade laughed*

Really?

Yea. Your not so bad.

So do you want to go out? *Tori ask with all the hope in the world*

Sure. *Jade leans over and kisses Tori on the cheek making her blush again* Now go to sleep I'm tired.

.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

Jade's POV

What a night. This is way too much for me. I have to kill Ryder. I have to have a stupid talk with Beck. I started dating Vega. I have lumpus or lupus or something like that, I swear I thought of that stupid show Camp Lazlo when he told me. Gosh... This means I have to speed up my plan now. I just have to think of how I can blow Vega to shreds. I can find out the things she hates and what things embarrass her the most. Get all of that stuff and use it against her. It's going to be the best thing I ever do ha ha.

I can do it in front of the whole school too. I can see it now, everyone laughing at Vega. It's going to be priceless, but I have to play my part. I will have to hold her hand and kiss her and hold her when she's sad. I'm a great actor so I can do all of that. I have to make everyone believe it too, now that will be the hard part.

First thing I need to do it tell my mom. Then our friends...

Morning Jadey bear *Tori says then kisses her new girlfriend on the cheek*

Morning babe *Jade says as if she was born to say it to Tori*

What where you thinking about *Tori ask concerned*

Nothing.

It wasn't nothing. You had your intense thinking face on. *Tori says like its the most obvious thing in the world* You can tell me.

Well I was just -Come on it's like Sikowitz class. Improv acting- I was thinking about how we are going to tell everyone.

Actually... I didn't want anyone to know. I mean our parents can know of course but I don't want anyone else to know. I don't want to be labeled and stuff.

Oh ok -That was easy- No problem.

Im going to go wash up *Tori gets out the bed and goes into the bathroom*

Ok *Jade responds*

Ok. Now what should I do today? I guess I should spend it with her, we could go to the movies. Yea let me see if there is any good movies playing. *Jade looks up on her phone what movies are playing* Crap, crap, crap, dumb crap, dumber crab, dumbest crap, stupid crap, stupider crap, stupidest crap, dumb of the stupid crap and stupid of the dumb crap. Great only crap is playing.

I do want to set up my place again. I could get a few sockets to work on that floor. I can go to Lowe's or Home Dept. to get the stuff for it. I can buy some candles and lava lamp too. I can get a mini fridge and go there at least once a week if not every day. It's going to look pretty good...But, I haven't taken anyone to my place before. I don't know why but I don't think I would really mind Vega knowing about it or being there with me.

I'm not going to dwell on it too much. I need to go get another prepaid card because I spent everything on my other one. I hate that I can't get a credit card but it's whatever. I guess I should get ready and when she comes out I will have some clothes laying out.

...

Tori comes up stairs and she looks absolutely stunning. She is just wearing my black t shirt and skinny jean with her vans but she is just... beautiful. I never noticed how hot she is, I mean I always knew she was pretty but my gosh.

Thanks. *Tori says blushing*

Why did she say thanks? Oh no. I said all that stuff out loud. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

No problem *Jade responds embarrassed* I'm going to do a little bit of shopping. Do you, wanna come with me?

Yea, sure. *Tori responds*

Ok but the place we go after the store you cant tell anyone about ok?

Ok. I promise not to say a word. *Tori make a zipping motion over her mouth*

Alright. Lets go so we can be back before dark.

...

Jade gets her keys going to her Truck and opening the door for Tori to get in then closing it after she's in. She drives to both store getting wires, paint, lava lamps, and a few other things. She gets to the abandoned building around 1 because they picked up food on the way. They eat in the truck then gets the bags and things and carries them up the latter. It takes a while and it was lots of work but she says its worth it.

Leave comments and Reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Jade's POV

Either life loves me or hates me. Either way I'm happy. Everything is good with Beck. Everything is good with Vega. I don't even believe this disease crap because I'm fine. Oh and I got my secret place looking good. Vega comes with me a lot and I don't mind at all.

I planned this bad thing against her but I'm not going to do it anymore because... Well... I really do like her now. I got the best laugh today too because Vega told me that I wouldn't recognize Ryder when he came back but I had no idea they got him that bad. I'm really surprised he didn't press charges.

Things are actually almost normal again. We hang out as a group again. Me and Vega has been dating for 2 months now. Beck and Riley has been together 3 months and I'm not mad or jealous at all. Riley is actually a pretty cool guy. Andre and Cat got together 2 weeks ago, they are a cute couple even though I thought Cat liked Robbie.

I am not sure what's happening with Robbie now a days. I know he met another nerd girl with a puppet and after that we don't see each other except for class because he sits with her in lunch.

Yup. Life is good.

Im just laying on my now finished couch thinking about how far I've come. No more drama and I sure hope it stays that way. I have everything I need in my special place. I should think of a name for it later. The only thing that is fluffy or cushioned is this couch. Everything else I made is just painted wood. I might go tomorrow after school and get some cushions for the chairs and may

be I'll sand down the table and paint it.

Everything in here is black and purple, maybe I will paint the table blue so it will be different. Not just blue but light blue, it should be different and stand out because Vega and I made it together. I think I will carve our names in it too. She would love that.

You know what, I'm going to do that right now. I'll go buy the stuff to sand the table down and I'll paint it then carve our name on it. While I'm getting that stuff I might as well look for cushions... I get up and put my shoes on then climb down the latter then head out to get everything I need.

Tori's POV

Listen Tori I'm telling the truth.

No I don't believe you! *Tori yells at Sinjin*

I recorded the whole conversation. Here just listen to it. *Sinjin pulls up the recording on his phone*

I don't want to hear it your lying!

I'm not, I swear. Listen! *Sinjin plays the recording of his and Jade's conversation*

(Phone recording)

Jade?

What?

I know I'm not your friend or really even your associate but I wanted to know what's with you and Tori?

Your right. Your not my friend but what do you mean?

You hated her and then you don't and your breaking up with Beck. *Sinjin says*

She told you I'm breaking up with him?!

No but I had to record your video. It was kinda obvious.

Well... Nothing is with us. *Jade says*

So you 2 aren't together?

No.

Uhh... Do you want to be?

What?

I mean because you seem so close now and Tori has started doing so much for you. You ask and she gets it no questions asked. *Sinjin says really fast*

She does all that stuff because she likes me.

I know that but Tori likes everyone. She doesn't do that for everyone.

No I mean Vega likes likes me.

Oh. And your ok with that? *Sinjin says*

( I don't want to here anymore Sinjin turn it off *Tori says getting off the couch and going to the kitchen*

No Tori. You need to listen to it all the way through * Sinjin says following Tori* )

Yea, I use her to get whatever I want.

That's not right Jade. I mean that is a new level of mean.

So what? I am mean that's me.

Jade, I think you are taking it too far.

I don't care what you think. *Jade says*

I'm just saying you should really think about what your doing. *Sinjin says standing up*

I have thought about it. I get whatever I want and don't have to do anything. *She says looking at Sinjin*

That's enough Sinjin *Tori takes his phone and turns it off* Get out of my house.

Tori I didn't...

Now! *Sinjin runs out the door afraid when Tori yelled*

I ran to my room then locked the door behind me. I get on my bed and start crying my eyes out. *ding* I grab my phone to see I have a new message I opened it and it's from Sinjin. He said he is really sorry for upsetting me and he just thought I should know. He also said she was planning something to embarrass me in front of the whole school.

How could she do this? How could a person be so cruel? I thought she changed but I see I was sadly mistaken. I just don't understand what I did to deserve this. I'm going to stop crying and go over to her house right now and tell her off! Yea that's what I'm going to do! Wait... No I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to do anything at all, she won't know I know her little plan. Since this as all an act for her I will make it an act too.

Two can play this game.

Leave comments and Reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

You have to stay with the story to see if I make it a happy ending or sad ending. Make sure you pay attention to the POV because I switch from saying there name to saying I and Me. Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Tori's POV**

Andre: Hey. Wanna hang tonight?

Tori: Sure. What do you wanna do?

Andre: Write a song.

Tori: ...

Andre: What?

Tori: Is this your way in asking me to be your partner?

Andre: *sigh* Yes.

Tori: Lol ok.

Andre: I'll be over in 10 mins.

Tori: K.

 **20 mins later**

If you write the lyrics I can do the the music *Andre says*

Ok sounds good. I started writing a song a few weeks ago and all it needs is music. *Tori says leading Andre to her room*

Let me read it then we will go back to the living room *Andre said taking the book and sitting on her bed*

Ok that's fine. *Tori sits next to Andre and pulls out her phone going onto the slap*

I see Andre said "Finally got a partner for Full Moon Jam Friday. 3 days to make a song" I guess I came at the right time then. Cat has some story about her brother and a pig in a roller coaster... That girl. Robbie says he is taking Sky on a date. Thats so sweet. Beck said he is hanging with Jade at the park. I guess everyone is busy. I just noticed I haven't talked to Jade at all today. Maybe I shou...

Ok lets go down and figure out these notes *Andre says getting off the bed and walking down the stairs*

I had an idea of how it could go. I want it kinda slow and I don't want anything too low. *Tori tells Andre*

Ok. Lets do it. *Andre sits down and leaves room for Tori to sit down*

 **Jade's POV**

So will you help me get everything together? *Jade ask*

I don't know Jade *Beck says*

All you have to do is make a call.

Well ok. I will do it but I can't make any promises that your plan will go as you want. *Beck warns Jade* I don't want any credit for this either. It's all on you.

Thanks dude. I so own you one. *Jade says smiling*

No need. Well call it even.

Alright. Umm could you make the call now and tell him to past the message that money is no problem.

Always eager *Beck chuckles as they walk to a bench and he takes his phone out then calls his uncle.

 **Thursday Night**

 **Tori's POV**

Come on let me see.

No you cant see until tomorrow. *Jade says closing her notebook and putting it in her trunk under her bed and locking it*

I'll show you mine if you show me yours *Tori gives Jade a seductive smirk*

Don't start something you can't finish Vega *Jade says smirking back*

I wouldn't have to if you would just show me *Tori pouts then sits on Jade's bed*

It's a surprise babe *Jade sits next to Tori and kisses her*

Ok fine but you can't see mine now. *Tori scoots to the top of the bed followed by Jade*

What is your song about? *Jade ask laying her head on her girlfriends lap and looking at her*

You first *Tori says then Jade groans dramatically*

Ok geez. My song is about...

Jade you didn't say. *Tori says running her fingers through Jades hair*

Oh umm... It's about... I can't tell you what it's about without spoiling the surprise.

Well I can't tell you what mine is about either.

Come on babe don't be like that. *Jade starts to pout*

Tell me what your song is about pwease *Tori gives Jade a puppy dog face*

No fair *Jade sits up and turns her back to Tori sitting at the edge of her bed*

All is fair in love and war *Tori says crawling behind her girlfriend and hugging her from behind then kissing her neck*

You know that's going to get old one day *Jade says standing from Tori's embrace and pulling out her trunk*

I doubt it *Tori says grinning*

Whatever *Jade mumbles as she unlocks her chest and hand Tori the book*

Your the best babe *Tori says turning to the page with a pencil sticking out and after a few seconds reading Jade snatches it from her* Hey!

I told you it's a surprise and you got a sneak peak so be happy now share yours. *Jade says putting the book back in her trunk without locking it the sliding it back under her bed*

*Tori huffs* It's about fame. Now let me read more. I don't understand it.

What did you read of it?

What's your definition of it? How does it make you feel? Tell me what you say that truly makes it real, Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find Tell me what it means to you dear, never mind. That's as far as I got then you took it back. *Tori starts to pout again*

Not my fault your a slow reader *Then Jade kisses Tori and gets back on the bed and lays down* Are you going to spend the night? *Jade ask grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her down*

Yea, but no funny business. It's already late. *Tori says laying under the covers*

Oh come on your no fun tonight *Jade says joining Tori under the covers*

I have no clothes so we have to get to my house before school. *Tori says getting back up turning the lamp on and lights off*

Yea but everyone is going to be practicing for Full Moon Jam not in classes so it doesn't matter if we are late or not. *Jade says pulling Tori close after getting back under the covers*

Oh. Still no funny business, things can get out of hand quick and you know I'm not ready. *Tori says giving Jade a quick kiss then turning off the lamp*

Yea I know. And I'll wait forever if you want. *Jade wraps her arms around Tori*

Jade?

Yea, Vega?

...Never mind. Goodnight.

What's wrong?

Nothing. I just changed my mind.

Are you sure?

Yes it's ok I promise. *Tori says putting her arm on top of Jade's that around her waist*

Ok. *Jade pulls Tori even closer after she put her arm on top of hers*

Leave Comments and Reviews! Remember no Reviews means no story!


	17. Chapter 17

Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Jade's POV**

I woke to a pain in my chest but I didn't know what it was so I just kinda ignored it. A few minutes passed by and it still doesn't go away but I just keep ignoring it. Tori started waking up and she tried to get up out the bed but I wouldn't let her. I kept my arms around her making her turn around to face me.

She told me to let her go but I just held on tighter not wanting to move at all. She went along with it for a while but I guess she realized it was Friday and we had school because she kept wiggling. I finally did let her go and she walked to the bathroom. After she used it I used it and when I came out she was back in bed, so I walk over and got back in bed too.

You know we can sleep a little longer if you want. My mom will just wake us up before she leaves for work. *I say wrapping my arms around her again*

What time does she leave? *Tori ask copying my movements*

8 o'clock.

But I have to go home before we go to school. *Tori says about to get back up but I pull her back down*

No you don't. You can wear something of mine. *Jade says closing her eyes feeling Tori scooting closer*

Ok. What time is it now?

Umm... 7:45 we can get another hour of sleep. *Jade says*

Good. *Tori puts her head in the crook of my neck then falls back asleep*

 **An hour later**

*knock knock* Jade, honey your going to be... Oh... Jade *Liz walks over to Jade and shakes her slightly until she opens her eyes* Sweetie why didn't you tell me you had company? *Liz whispers not wanting to wake to wake the other girl*

Oh sorry mom I was planning on telling you but I forgot. *Jade says in a sleepy voice*

Well ok. Are you going to school today? *Liz whispers*

Yea. We just wanted to sleep in a little longer. I knew you would come wake me up before you left. *Jade tries to unwrap herself from Tori but she holds her tighter and Jade lets out a small giggle* Hopefully after school she will come back over and then you can meet her.

Ok I would like that, let the dog out before you go. Im going to head out for work now. Text me to give me some kind of knowledge about her so I know she isn't a psychopath like you. *Liz smiles at Jade then walks out her room*

Takes one to know one *Jade says loud enough so her mom heard her. She got a laugh in response and then Tori started waking up* Hey my mom just left. Do you want to pick some food up on the way to school?

Mhmmm lets go to that coffee shop across from school. *Tori says stretching and getting up*

Ok. Whatever you want babe. *Jade says getting up* I'm going to let the dog out and feed him. You can go ahead and get dress.

Okay.

I go down stairs to put a bowl of food and water outside then I let the dog out giving him a treat first. I close the back door and lock it then go downstairs to my basement room type thing. I guess I would call it my other room because I sleep in here but I mostly paint, draw, and practice my music down here. I think this is where I'm going to do my plan I have enough room. I could push everything in that walk in closet I mean I put everything in there when I clean this place... Yeah I think this is where I'm going to do it.

I push those thoughts aside for now and grab my bag then head back upstairs to get ready. When I open my door I see Tori wearing my black lace skirt, slasher shirt, and one of my spiky bracelets and she is about to put make up on now. I smile to myself.

If your thinking about going goth let me know now. *I walk up behind her kissing her on the cheek*

I just wanted to try it out. Can you do my make up like yours? *Tori says turning around to face Jade.*

Sure just let me get dressed first. *Jade responds as Tori looks at all her makeup*

I turn away from her then take off my shirt and finding one to put on then taking off my pants and searching for the right ones but I can't seem to find them in my closet... Maybe I put them in my drawer. *Ring Ring* I hear my phone go off but I think it's downstairs and I'm looking for my pants because I have to have those specific ones for my performance at Full Moon Jam because I'm not coming back here.

Babe can you go get my phone from the living room? I think I left it on the table. *I ask Tori and she goes out to find it but it stopped ringing now*

Ahh I found them. They are just a black pair of jeans to anyone else but to me they are my lucky pants. I've had this pair of jeans for 4 years but they don't look like 2 months old and what's so good is I can still wear them. I had these pair of jeans on when I got into hollywood arts and when I met Cat my best friend and when Beck asked me out and when Tori came to hollywood art. I didn't think they were lucky that day but I see that they still are. So I'm going to wear them tonight.

Here you go. *Tori hands me my phone then goes back over to the mirror waiting for me*

After I finished her make up I did mine. We put our shoes on and I checked my phone to see who called me. It was Beck who called and since I didn't pick up he sent a text. "The plan is good to go. All I need is time and date" I respond "I will give you details when we get to school. When Vega goes to practice with Andre I will tell you the rest of the plan"

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Tori's POV**

Me and Jade walk in school about 9:30 or 10 hand in hand. All of our friends are crowded around my locker so we make our way over there. We greet them and talk about why we're late then split our separate ways. Cat, Robbie, and Sky left together and Me and Andre left together and Jade and Beck left together. Right as me and Andre are about to step in the music room Sinjin stops me.

Hey Tori, uh can I talk to you for a sec... alone? *Sinjin ask looking at Andre*

I'll go ahead and set up *Andre says going into the music room*

Ok *I say to Andre then turn to Sinjin* What's up?

I just noticed that you and Jade were holding hands when you came in.

Yes Sinjin we were. She is my girlfriend you know. *I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world*

But Tori she is just using you. Don't you...

Shush Sinjin. Come here *I grab his wrist then lead him to the janitor's closet and closed it behind us* Listen. I have a plan to get back at her, but I need your help. I need you to find out when she will do her plan.

But why?

Because I need an inside person and I...

No not that why. I mean why are you going to do that instead of telling her you know and breaking...

Because she has done so much bad to me and playing with someone's emotions just take it too far. So I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine and...

Don't you think that 2 wrongs don't make a right. *Sinjin says finally stopping from cutting each other off*

Yes I do but this is different.

How?

She has continuously done wrong and I try to do right but it makes no difference so if I do a wrong she might back off and it will all be right. *Tori says trying to justify herself*

*sigh* Ok Tori. What do you have planned?

Well I know Beck is in on her plan so maybe you can hack his phone or computer and find out when it is and where. I'm hiring this guy that bust bullies on live TV and they show no mercy.

What do you mean by that?

They get all kinds of info about the person in this case Jade. They will find the most embarrassing photos and bring up the worst memories and deepest darkest secrets and makes a joke of it. One episode I seen they said no wonder they messed with other people they have no family that wants them. They lived on the streets. It was sad at first when I seen it but then I thought, they deserve everything they get. *I told him smiling*

Wow. You want that to happen to Jade? *Robbie asked unsure*

Oh yea. I want them to bring out every little thing that is wrong with her. She will suffer all the pain she has put everyone else through once and for all. *I say picturing her embarrassed in front of the whole school and who ever will be watching at home* So can I count on you? *He takes a few seconds to think it over but finally says*

Absolutely.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Jade's POV**

So you got all that down *I ask looking at his notebook*

Yea I got it. *Beck says closing his notebook* When she gets here you'll have to tell her where she will be ok.

When you talk to your uncle just tell him that...

I think it will be better if you tell her yourself. Remember when we use to play phone call in school?

Oh yea... I don't want it to get mixed up. Well then tell your uncle for her to come that morning because I want need to know how much time it will take her to set it up in the living room. *I tell Beck*

How are you going to do this?

I'm going to fill my room with balloons and we will already be in there. I'm going to turn all the lights out expect for my room and I will have some glow sticks on the floor from the living room to my room downstairs. Oh and I will put a note on the door that says follow me and there will be a glow stick on the note. Then when she gets to my room and we hear the door open we all say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!...

Shush not so loud Jade everyone will find out. *Beck says laughing*

Oh sorry I'm just so excited *I say chuckling* We will be kinda in the middle of the room then some of you go to one side and vise versa I will stay in the middle so Vega will come to me then I'm going to read her a poem, that I will soon make. And in all this time The others are setting up my living room for it all to go down. By the time me and Vega get to the living room, oh wait. When y'all leave my room and go upstairs to the living room make sure you take all the balloons you can handle. So when we get to the living room she will start.

Wow you really are going through a lot of trouble for someone you once hated. *Beck says*

Well the one's you hate end up being the one's you like the most.

Do you like her or do you love her? *Beck ask*

I think I love her. No, I know I love her. But don't tell her that. I don't want her to her it from anyone but me. The first time I tell her has to be special. I will do it right after the last song. *I tell Beck*

So what will you do after we leave *Beck asked*

Well there's this place we like to go to and I'm going to take her there. I'm going to fix it up for that night too. When we get there I'm going to ask her to marry me.

Marry you?! *Beck says a little too loud and draws attention but then lowers his voice so they won't hear* Jade you've only been dating for 3 months how can you go from kill her to marry her so quick?

I love her with all my heart and we will be graduating soon. She will be 17 next week and if we have our parents approval we can go for it. I thought you would be happy for me. *I say a little sad with how he reacted*

I am happy for you Jade I just... I just thought... *sigh* I had no idea you loved her that much so quickly *Beck says facing away from me*

Oh Beck I didn't mean to...

No it's ok *He says cutting me off* It just took you so long for you to actually love me and you said I was the first person that wasn't family that you loved. But I see true love works fast. *He faces me again with a smile on his face* I'm happy for you.

Thanks Beck. You know I thought that after I found out that you were cheating on me that we would never be friends again let alone close again. But here we are close as we were before. I don't see how you do it. *We both laugh then see everyone getting up and going out of the black box so we look at the time*

Well I guess it's time we practice our songs. Full Moon Jam is in 3 hours. *Beck says*

Yea your right but let go get something to eat first. We can walk over to the coffee shop across the street. *I say getting up off the floor and grabbing my bag*

If you want we can look over my song and then we can come back over here and practice yours. No one will be in the music room then, unless you have to go home of course.

No that would be great. Will Riley be at Full Moon tonight? *I ask walking out the black box*

Yea and he is bringing his dad, well his dad is coming in his car but he is following Riley. *Beck says opening the front door of the school for me to walk out*

Oh that's cool.

Yea. He is going to come out to him with my song.

Oh.

His dad doesn't like homosexuals but maybe when he finds out his son is gay He will accept him. *Beck says*

What if he doesn't?

Then he will stay with me in my RV.

That's great. I hope it goes well.

Me too would hate for him to loose his dad. He helped me write the song too.

Sweet. *I say as he holds open the door of the coffee shop* Let's sit over here. *I walk to a booth next to a window and sit down*

Alright lets get started.

We went back to school after an hour at the coffee shop and practiced our songs. I like how I'm playing the piano for him and myself. Me and Cat are singing back up for him too. He is playing the Violin in my song and I don't need back up singer's. We decided I will go then he will because if he goes after me then if he boyfriend's dad rejects he can go to him for comfort. After the Full Moon he is going to call his Uncle to tell him when and where it's going to happen. I'm glad I have a friend like Beck.

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

I just wanna say I miss my reviewer ScottyBgood btw I love your name. Please I love all my reviews/reviewers. Leave Comments and Reviews!

 **Jade's POV**

I'm waiting for the people on stage to get done because Vega is about to get up there. Then I will go then Beck. Beck and Riley hasn't held hands or kissed once since his dad got here and his dad is sitting in the back on his phone not even paying attention. Oh there she goes I tell them that Tori is up and we stop talking and turn our attention to her. I wonder why she said her name when she got up there but then I remembered we are getting graded on this.

My name is Tori Vega. I wrote this song about a month ago and my inspiration was thinking about fame and stuff like that.

 **(Funny by Tori Kelly)**

 _It's so easy to lose all the meaning of who you are_

 _What is your definition of a true super star?_

 _Is it beauty? Is it money? Is it power? Is it fame?_

 _Are you in it for the glory? What's the purpose? What's the gain?_

 _Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains_

 _Be careful how you play the game_

 _'Cause the same ones that chose you_

 _are the same ones that own you,_

 _Same thing that built you_

 _is the same thing that kills you_

 _Same ones that praise you_

 _are the same ones that hate you_

 _Funny how it all goes around._

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _you'll lose it all_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _no one to call_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _you'll lose it all_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _no one to call_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _If you look through a microscope at this messed-up world_

 _You would see every scratch, every flaw, every ounce of dirt_

 _Your so called friends you're leaning on but all they do is take_

 _You say it's fine but deep inside you wish you could escape_

 _Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains_

 _Be careful how you play the game_

 _'Cause the same ones that shun you_

 _are the same ones that love you_

 _the same words that break you_

 _are the same words that shape you_

 _the same rules that blind you_

 _are the same rules that guide you_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _you'll lose it all_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _no one to call_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _you'll lose it all_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _no one to call_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _You keep on crying out,_

 _don't let me hit the ground_

 _Your soul is crying out,_

 _don't let me hit the ground_

 _You'll be crying out, Lord,_

 _don't let me hit the ground_

 _Your soul is crying out,_

 _don't let me hit the ground_

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _then you'll lose it all_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _no one to call_

 _Funny how it all goes around_

 _If you lose your soul,_

 _then you'll lose it all_

 _Surrounded by faces,_

 _but no one to call_

 _If you're at the top_

 _then brace for the fall_

Everyone cheers when she got done. Now its my turn. We walk backstage and as I pass Tori from here leaving the stage us going on I say "You did great out there. You'll get an A for sure" and she kissed me on the cheek and said "Good luck". I passed by the guys that pushed the piano where it can be seen and got on stage and sat down.

My name is Jade West. I wrote this song a couple of weeks ago and my inspiration is Tori Vega.

 **(Love Is You by Chrisette Michele)**

 _What's your definition of it?_

 _How does it make you feel?_

 _Tell me what you say that truly makes it real_

 _Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find_

 _Tell me what it means to you dear, never mind_

 _Love is kind when the world is cold_

 _Love stays strong when the fight gets old_

 _Love's a shoulder to lean on_

 _Love is you_

 _Love's like the water when the well runs dry_

 _Quench my thirst, keep me alive_

 _Just need one sip baby_

 _Love is you_

 _Love is you, love is you,_

 _Love is you, love is you_

 _Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine_

 _Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?_

 _Is there something chemical_

 _A scientist might say_

 _Well love must be a drug_

 _To make me feel this way_

 _Cause love's my permission to be who I am_

 _No inhibitions cause you understand_

 _Freedom to breathe oh baby_

 _Love is you_

 _Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down_

 _Holds me tight when no one's around_

 _Love's what I want to hold on to_

 _Love is you_

 _Love is you, Love is you, Love is you,_

 _Love is you, Love is you,_

 _Love is you, Love is you,_

 _Love is kind, it makes me stronger_

 _I don't have to look no longer_

 _You're the one I cling to_

 _Love is you_

 _When the chips are down_

 _Love will stick around_

 _I'm so glad I found_

 _Love is you_

 _As much as I've tried to clarify_

 _Love's quite simple, he's just my guy_

 _Perfect definition_

 _Love is you_

 _Love is you, love is you_

 _Love is you... is you..._

Everyone cheers for me and I get up and go back stage so the guys can go out and push the piano back and to the side a bit and put the mic up for Beck. We go back out and I hear a few sniffles I don't know if it's a cold for them or if my song got to them. Either way it doesn't really matter. I sit back down at the piano and Cat stands next to it and Beck stands at the mic.

Hi my name is Beck Oliver. I wrote this song 2 months ago and my inspiration is...*I see he got stuck on what to say but I can't help* Love *Nice save and I start play the piano*

 **(Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis)**

 _When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,_

 _Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight._

 _I told my mom, tears rushing down my face_

 _She's like "Beck you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin."_

 _Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?_

 _Bunch of stereotypes all in my head._

 _I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."_

 _A preconceived idea of what it all meant_

 _For those that liked the same sex_

 _Had the characteristics_

 _The right wing conservatives think it's a decision_

 _And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_

 _Man-made rewiring of a predisposition_

 _Playing God, aw nah here we go_

 _America the brave still fears what we don't know_

 _And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten_

 _But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago_

 _I don't know_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me_

 _Have you read the YouTube comments lately?_

 _"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily_

 _We become so numb to what we're saying_

 _A culture founded from oppression_

 _Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_

 _Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_

 _A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it_

 _Gay is synonymous with the lesser_

 _It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_

 _Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment_

 _The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_

 _It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!_

 _Live on and be yourself_

 _When I was at church they taught me something else_

 _If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed_

 _That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned_

 _When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless_

 _Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen_

 _I might not be the same, but that's not important_

 _No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it_

 _(I don't know)_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _We press play, don't press pause_

 _Progress, march on_

 _With the veil over our eyes_

 _We turn our back on the cause_

 _'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law_

 _When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_

 _A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_

 _And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all_

 _But it's a damn good place to start_

 _No law is gonna change us_

 _We have to change us_

 _Whatever God you believe in_

 _We come from the same one_

 _Strip away the fear_

 _Underneath it's all the same love_

 _About time that we raised up_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _And I can't change_

 _Even if I tried_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _My love_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _She keeps me warm_

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _(not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is kind_

 _(I'm not crying on Sundays)_

 _Love is patient_

 _Love is kind_

Everyone cheers and both me and Beck look over at Riley and his dad. Riley says something and his dad looked at him in disgust then said something and started walking away but stop and turned back around. He walked back to Riley and hit him in the face but somehow goes unnoticed. Me and Beck rush off stage and go to his side even though he is still looking in the direction his dad left.

Riley *I say not knowing what he will do* Are you ok? *He turns around and hugs me*

Why won't he accept me and be happy. *Riley says through a cry* He said I will never be welcomed in his house every again. *He adds and I walk him into the school because I know no one is in there and Beck follows*

I'm so sorry Riley. I wish I knew what to do. *Then it came to me. I know exactly what to do. So I look over to Beck and he took over* We are here for you Riley. Every single one of us. *I tell him as he hugs Beck* I will be right back. Beck text me address. *At first he is confused but then he understand and sends me Riley's address and I go out to my car making sure to text him back and telling him to tell Vega I had to tend to something but will be back*

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Jade's POV

I pull up a video I saw on YouTube the other day that was pretty touching. I lock my phone after I pull it up and a few minutes later I get to Riley's dad house and I get out and ring the door bell. He comes to the door looking at me and is about to say something but I don't let him.

No talking on your part just look and listen *I say as firm as I can without scarring him* You are going to watch this video *I pull out my phone and unlock it* It's 5 minutes and you are going to watch it all the way through. *I play the video and he begrudgingly watches but I still make him watch it until the end*

Is that *clears voice* Is that really true? *He says*

Every bit of it *I say looking him in the eye* And if you want one of those to be you and your son continue being closed minded. If you don't want this to happen you need to get your attitude in check and apologize because you are the only father he has, you are his world. *I tell him then I leave him to think about the video and what I said*

I drive back to school just in time to hear Cat. I missed Robbie but they told me he did pretty good. Riley is talking to Tori looking like he put everything that just happened to the side. Beck and I go over to the side where we can still be seen but not heard.

My uncle called a little after you left and I gave him the details and every thing. He is going to call me tomorrow and after he calls me I'll call you. *Beck says*

Ok good. I guess I can go put in a large order of balloons and have them ship it to the house the day before and I can go to the dollar store tomorrow and buy a lot of glow sticks and confetti. *I says* You know I didn't think about the clean up. It's going to be a lot.

I can help you clean up if you want. *Beck says*

Oh no need. I'm going to hiring someone. *I tell him*

Ok. Who is going to be there?

Oh umm well Us, Tori of course, Cat. Rob, Sky, Andre, Riley, Carly, Sam, Drake, Freddie, Josh, True, Lulu, Ryan, Jimmy, and someone else because it should be 19 people at least...hmm...Oh! and Trina. *I told Beck making sure I got them all*

Ok so it will be a good crowd. *Beck says nodding his head*

I told everyone but our friends here. I will tell Andre and Rob but make sure they don't tell Cat or anyone else. I will tell Cat the morning of because she can only keep a secret for a couple days and I don't need Tori to know. *I tell Beck*

Of course. *Beck says and I look over to Tori and smile after she looks back at me.*

Do you think we'll last Beck? *I say returning my gaze to Beck*

I believe you will. You two are polar opposites and opposites attract. Your like the strongest magnets in the world. You can't have North without South and you can't have West without Vega. *Beck and I chuckled at the corny joke he said*

Thanks Beck.

Now umm, What did you do to Riley's dad? *Beck asked*

Why do you want to know? *I ask back*

Because he is back *Beck says looking a little scared*

All I did was show him a video and told him that it was going to be him if he doesn't start doing right. *Now we watch as he makes his way over to Riley*

Riley spots him from the distance and stands up straight and tall on the defense. Tori gets up after she sees the way Riley got up and I make my way over there followed by Beck. I honestly have no idea what is about to happen now...

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Leave Comments and Reviews!

.

.

Jade's POV

After I came back from talking to Riley's dad, he showed back up at the full moon. I had no idea what was going to happen when I seen him come so I got in front of Riley even though Riley is taller than me. His dad just came to apologize though. I was happy for them both but while I was watching and listening to this Tori looked so confused. I explained what happen on our way back to my house.

Once we got back to my house she told how much she loved my song and I told her how much I loved hers. We sat in the living room and talked a little more until my mom came in the room. My mom and Tori got along really well, we stayed there talking until about 3 in the morning. I'm glad my mom and girlfriend like each other because this makes my plan all the better. We decided to go to bed around 3 or 3:30, when we laid down its like we instantly fell asleep. We had a really tiring night.

I took her home after we ate lunch the next day and started calling people to make sure everything was in play. Everything was all set. Tomorrow is her birthday and I can't wait. I told everyone not to say a thing to Tori about her birthday. I want it all to be a surprise when she gets to my house. I already got the balloons in my room downstairs so I will sleep in my room upstairs and Mary can sleep in the guess room next to it.

The Cake should be here soon with Beck... I mean Beck should be here soon with the cake. Hehe I've never done anything like this before. *Ding Dong* Oh goody he's here. I walk over to door and see Beck and Riley.

Hey Jade *Beck says*

Hey Jay *Riley says*

Hey guys *Jade says*

Here's the cake *Riley hands it to Jade* I had to hold it so this one wouldn't devour it *Riley nudges Beck playfully*

Oh yes I remember how he is when it comes to cake *Jade chuckles* Well I have the balloons set up and as you see I have the stage ready, or I guess platform.

How are you going to get Tori not to notice the platform? *Beck ask*

Well I'm going to turn the lights off in the living room and kitchen by the box thing on the wall. *Jade said*

Okay cool *Beck says*

Who is her favorite singer that's coming here? *Riley ask*

Her favorite singer is

THE END\\\

I will make another half to this but I'm so busy right now. My aunt are bother broken down now so I have to everything along with my gma who is as tired as me. So Im ending this for now. When my life calms down you will see me again. Until next time...Be Breezy!


End file.
